


Hunger Pains: Turkey Sandwich

by YappiChick



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YappiChick/pseuds/YappiChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla investigates a most unusual earth food: a turkey sandwich. Takes place during Season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger Pains: Turkey Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: SGA still doesn't belong to me.  
> Author's Notes: Remember back in Season 1 the playfulness between John and Teyla? Let's go back to those innocent days. :D

Teyla sat in the mess hall alone, frowning. If Halling was there, he would have gentle advised her to return to the Athosian section of the city and be comforted by the familiar nuances of her people.

However, Teyla knew from her countless treaty negations the best way for her to know a type of people was to embrace their culture. That philosophy caused her to be in her current situation.

To eat a turkey sandwich.

She looked at the misshapen square of food in front of her. The word "unappetizing" passed through her head, followed closely by "disgusting."

The bread was almost cracker-like on top, yet in the middle next to the turkey, it was slimy. Carefully she lifted up the top piece of bread, examining the meat below it. It was a grayish-pink color; Teyla wondered what kind of hideous creature would produce such meat.

As she heard footsteps approaching, she quickly replaced the top slice and forced her grimace into a smile.

Major Sheppard stood next to a chair at her table. "Mind if I have a seat?"

She shook her head. "No, not at all," she answered, glad to have a distraction from the sandwich.

He smiled as he took a seat. "Getting ready to eat?"

Panic settled in her stomach. Now she would have to eat the entire thing so she wouldn't offend the major. All she wanted to do was try a bite, to see what food the people from the Ancestors ate. "I have not seen such a delicacy," she said, avoiding the question.

"Really? Just about every country on earth has some form of a sandwich." He leaned back in his chair, getting comfortable. "So what would the usual Athosian cuisine consist of?"

Her tongue began salivating at the thought of the familiar tastes of her home world. "Soups and stews mostly. Though with the river near by, we often had fish as well. Tuttle root soup is probably the most popular food. My-Charin makes the best I have ever tasted. It is quite delicious."

"I'll have to try some," he said. Silence settled over the table. When she made no movement towards the sandwich, he asked, "Are you sure you wouldn't rather be alone? I don't want to disturb you."

"No, Major, it is not you!" she quickly reassured him. Glacing down at the plate, she said, "I have lost my appetite."

For some reason, that made Sheppard break out into a big smile. "You aren't a fan of turkey sandwiches? I'll tell you a secret." He leaned over the table so only she could hear his next words. "Neither am I."

"But Aiden said-"

He put his hand up to stop her. "It's pointless to want anything else. No amount of complaining is going to make the food change, despite what McKay may think. So, I figure if my people think I love it, it will make each bite that much easier for them to swallow. At least, they won't complain to me as much." His eyes glazed over. "But, I would kill for a cheeseburger."

"A cheeseburger?"

"Yeah, it's like this sandwich. It's mouth-watering. You start with a bun, then you have a big beef patty, cheese, onions, tomatoes, pickles, ketchup, mustard, and mayonnaise. Then you top it with the other half of a sesame bun." For a moment he stopped speaking, then he sighed, "I miss Burger King."

She nodded, though she had no idea what he was talking about. She only caught a few words after he said "sandwich". Was that the only type of food they had on their planet? And what exactly was beef?

Hopefully, she thought as she looked at her sandwich with distain, it looked nothing like turkey.


End file.
